Endaris
Endaris is a small but growing and heavily militaristic kingdom located on an island off the shore of Zipangu. Military Forces The Endari Military consists of a Knight Order as well as a Navy. The Navy is technically a seperate branch from the Knight Order however the Navy typically follows the commands of the Knights. The Navy consists of Ironclad Airships that run on Magitech technology. They are fueled by Magic-Rich Materials. The Knight Order consists of Swordsmen armed with basic Plate Armor and a Sword and small Shield, Marksman with Lighter Armor and a Bastion Musket, Magus which are Mages, and Hoplites whom wear heavy armor for charging fortifications and carry a heavier Shield. The Bulk of the Knights are Swordsmen. Layout The Kingdom covers about 150 Square miles, and in the center is a city which is referred to as Central City. Central is paved and lit by Lightposts, and houses most of the Factories of the kingdom. To the west is the quiet town of Radiant Town, where most work on farms outside the city. Its know for being rather peaceful there, although typically that's where a annual fight tournament is held. It looks similar to Central, although a lot more peaceful. To the south, along the southern boarder, is the town known as the Bastions. This fortress town was built to defend against Demon Realm and Order Invasions alike. The Boarder of the kingdom is highly fortified, with Trenches and Barbed Wire. The Trenches are constantly patrolled by Foot-soldiers. The trenches also have Cannons placed at risen areas within the Trenches. History Endaris was formed only about 50 years ago. The founder and first king died only 3 years ago and his son took power. Endaris has struggled much through its history, which has caused its heavy militarism. It focuses most of its resources on The Military and Military Research. It invented Magitech-based Airships, and the expensive Breach-loaded Muskets carried by its Knight Marksmen. Relations have never been good with the Order throughout its history, which recently has caused the kingdom to declare Rebellion against the Chief goddess and War on the Order. Soon after, sadly, the Kingdom fell victim to the order, and was completely destroyed. The kingdom was reformed again a year later, this time on its own island, which had previously been a territory of the Kingdom. National Anthem The National Anthem of Endaris can be listened to here: Risen from Ruins. The Lyrics are in a language that was native to the area before Endaris was established, and this language is understood by many Endari people but is almost never used in conversation anymore. Translated Lyrics Risen from ruins and facing the future, let us serve You for the good, Endaris, united fatherland. Old woes are to be overcome and we overcome them united because we so must succeed, that the sun beautiful as never over Endaris shines, over Endaris shines. Happiness and peace be granted to Endaris, our fatherland. All the world longs for peace, reach your hand out to the peoples. If brotherly we unite ourselves, we shall defeat the people's enemy. Let the light of peace shine so that a mother never more mourns her son, mourns her son. Let us plough, let us build, learn and create like never before, and, confident in immanent strength, a free generation rises up. Endari youth, best efforts of our people united in you, you will become Endaris's new life. And the sun beautiful as never, over Endaris shines, over Endaris shines! Known Citizens *Adolphus Galland(King) EndarisFlag.png|Flag of Endaris EndarisWarship.jpg|An Endari Airship Bastion Pattern 450.jpg|Bastion Pattern 450 Breech-Loading Musket Bastion Pattern 620.jpg|Bastion Pattern 620 Breech-Loading Musket